Cynthia
Cynthia is a powerful Pokémon trainer and the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Her grandmother Professor Carolina runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later, in Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. She has a villa in east Unova in the anime but in the Pokémon Black and White games she borrows Caitlin's villa (from the Elite Four). Appearance Cynthia is a tall, slender young lady. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes, black straight leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Personality Cynthia is seen to be a nice, kind person. She is very protective when people, such as Team Galactic, try to destroy the ruins in the Sinnoh region and will try help out as much as possible. She helps out trainers who look up to her and she would give them tips and facts for their journey. She is fond of ice cream and is almost always seen eating one. Biography Games Diamond, Pearl & Platinum In Diamond and Pearl, Cynthia appears now and again and helps out the player with various obstacles. She is also seen investigating various sites having to do with Legendary Pokémon out of curiosity. Her final appearance in the game is as the Champion. HeartGold & SoulSilver Cynthia can be seen in HeartGold/SoulSilver standing inside of a log cabin in the Sinnoh Ruins. This event can be unlocked by placing an Arceus in the front of your party and walking into the Ruins of Alph research center. This event allows you to get a level 1 Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, but only if Arceus is the only Pokémon in your party. Note: You can only access this event once per game card. Black & White In Black and White you can battle her in Undella Town, but only in Summer. After losing, she will confess that she was reminded of the trainer who captured Giratina. You can also re-battle her in the Summer. Black 2 & White 2 Manga Adventures Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Cynthia first appears near Celestic City, helping Hareta and Mitsumi with B-2. She later also came to Spear Pillar to stop both Dialga and Palkia. She later battled Mitsumi in the Champion's League. Anime She is from Celestic Town. When she was young, she always thought of becoming the strongest among all the trainers. Just like Paul, in Cynthia's early age she always pushed her Pokémon in strong battles. She realizes that stronger bonds with Pokémon are more important than becoming stronger. After that, she fights for what is right, and cares for all kinds of Pokémon, good Pokémon and bad Pokémon. She is nice even to Paul and to anyone with whom holds her in high regards. She often says "Battle Dance" after calling a Pokémon out for battle. Cynthia travels Sinnoh looking at ruins and myths to do with Legendary Pokémon. Quotes Before Battle *"One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" (Only when she is challenged the first time) *"Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. And the Distortion World. I am truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! There won't be any letup from me!" *"I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" After Battle *"...Just a few minutes ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all trainers. You are now our newest Champion!" *"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, you and your Pokémon can overcome any challenge that may come your way. Those are the impressions I got from our battle. I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion!" Before Battle (Black & White) "Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race... Interesting... My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you?" During Battle (Black & White) *"When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" (Last Pokémon out) *"You haven't won yet! I won't let a fun battle end so easily!" (Last Pokémon, low in health) After battle "My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You really are a great trainer!" Sprites Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Platinum First Battle= |-| Rematch= Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Undella Town Normal= |-| Challenge= Champion League Tournament Sun and Moon Trivia *She is the first Champion to be battled in two different generations, although she has the title "Pokémon Trainer" in Pokémon Black and White. *Cynthia is the first female NPC to be an Elite Four Champion.Cynthia Sinnoh Champion *As seen in her first appearance in the series, Cynthia was the first seen character to have read the Unown language. *Cynthia makes an appearance in Pokémon Black and White, where she can be battled in Undella Town. **When battling in Black and White, she replaces Roserade and Togekiss, with a Braviary and a Eelektross, respectively. However, the former Pokémon make a comeback in the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, with the addition of a Glaceon. **She is one of the few recurring characters that appears in Pokémon Black and White along with another Pokémon Diamond and Pearl characters: Caitlin and Looker. **According to a female swimmer near Undella Town, Cynthia likes to go swimming in Undella Bay, but she only goes when no one else is there. *Cynthia is the second champion without any type preferences, the first being Blue and the third being Alder. *Cynthia's character is heavily inspired by the Greek goddess Artemis. Artemis was born on Mount Cynthus, which might be where Cynthia's name comes from. According to the game, Cynthia has some events that are related to the goddess of virtue: Cynthia gives the player a Togepi Egg in the Pokémon Platinum and also witness the birth of an egg in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver's Arceus event, while the goddess symbolized childbirth in the myths; Cynthia surrounded by some female friends in Pokémon Black and White represents the goddess' role as a protector of women; and the goddess was a skillful hunter in the wilderness while Cynthia's skillful at Pokémon battling. *In Pokémon Diamond/Pearl, Lucario is her only male Pokémon. Gallery Cynthia in BW.png|Cynthia's house in Black and White. Cynthia in BW 2.png|Cynthia's house in Black 2 and White 2. References Category:Female characters Category:Champions Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Generation VII characters